celos
by princess of the blood moon
Summary: Makoto siente celos del nuevo novio de Katsura y nada lo detendra para acabar con el.


Era un sábado por la tarde, todo era normal en la ciudad de Tokio o al menos eso pensaban Makoto y Sekai que estaban sentados muy acaramelados comiendo helado y charlando de lo duro que fue el anterior día de clases, todo parecía normal hasta que de repente Katsura apareció por el parque agarrada de la mano con un chico alto, ojos azules, de cabello castaño claro y musculoso.

Sekai y Makoto se quedaron viéndolos muy sorprendidos especialmente Makoto sentía unos celos y una rabia compulsiva por ver a su ex novia con otro chico que ni siquiera esta en el colegio, mientras el pelinegro se ponía rojo de la ira, Sekai se dedicaba a verlo con el seño fruncido ya que las emociones eran demasiado visible como para que ella no se diera cuenta, en un impulso tomo el brazo de Makoto y lo apretó un poco, ante tal acción el ojinegro desvió la mirada hacia su novia, esta se paro y lo jalo llevándoselo lejos.

Luego de varios minutos ambos se encontraban caminando por la calle sin decir nada y con la vista baja, lentamente Makoto se iba acercando a ella hasta que pudo pasar su brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra, ella ante tal gesto le dio un manotazo haciendo que este se separara de ella para sobar la parte golpeada de su mano.

-¿¡Porqué hiciste eso! –exclamó el chico Itou ante la acción de su actual novia.

-Sabes muy bien que me pasa –le grito la chica y el se quedaba viéndole sin entender nada –estabas mirando muy celoso a Katsura –le aclaro ante la cara de estúpido de su novio.

-¿D-de que h-hablas? –Interrogo nuevamente con nerviosismo en su voz al ser descubierto por Sekai –sabes que eres la única chica para mi –le dijo en un susurro agarrando la barbilla de la chica, el rostro de ella se relajo ante el.

-¿En serio? –incrédula de sus palabras ya que el la avía engañado varias veces y en múltiples ocasiones.

-Enserio –le contesto acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que junto sus labios en un beso hambriento y apasionado, la tomo de la cintura acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos y profundizando aun más el beso hasta que el aire se les gasto causando que tuvieran que separarse –vamos –le extendió la mano y ella la tomo sonriente olvidando sobre que era lo que estaban discutiendo.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial y se dirigieron al área de los videos juegos, en los cuales, sorpresivamente, se encontraban Katsura y ese chico jugando jóquey de mesa cuyo marcador mostraba que la chica estaba ganando hasta que la vieron saltar emocionada, lo cual los hiso pensar que el chico fue quien la dejo ganar, este rodeo la mesa y tomo a Katsura por la cintura haciendo que esta dejara de saltar para luego unirse en un beso lento, esto despertó de nueva cuenta os celos de Makoto quien esta ves los supo ocultar, y la envidia de Sekai la cual pensaba que su novio nunca la avía besado de una forma cariñosa igual como lo hacia en su comienzo como pareja.

Pero decidieron olivarse de ellos y fueron a comprar fichas para poder usar los juegos, luego de que volvieron Sekai vio que Katsura subía al juego de baile pero al parecer el chico se negaba a jugar ya que este estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, entonces tuvo una idea y sin decir nada se aparto de Makoto y se paro en el mini escenario del juego en el que Katsura estabas, las dos se miraron a los ojos y luego la música empezó a sonar "I Gotta Feeling" de black eyes peas, al principio de la canción hacían movimientos lentos al compas de la música y cuando el ritmo aceleraba sus movimientos también, poco a poco una pequeña multitud de personas que también estaban jugando dejaron de hacerlo para acercarse hasta donde las chicas se encontraban, Sekai hacia todo lo posible para seguir el ritmo de la música y en un momento volteó hacia Katsura la cual se movía sin mucho esfuerzo al parecer.

Las personas empezaron a ovacionar a Katsura hasta que la música paro, todos se quedaron mirando atentos la pantalla del gran juego, esperando el resultado, luego de pocos segundos los puntos se pudieron divisar en la pantalla mostrando que Sekai avía perdido por mucho, Katsura salto hacia su novio el cual la beso de nueva cuenta mientras la sostenía en el aire, Sekai bajo con las lagrimas en los ojos pero sin dejar que cayeran, Makoto la abraso y vio como Katsura y el chico desconocido salían del aria de juegos y entraban en la pizzería, entonces a el Itou se le ocurrió una idea.

-He, ¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer? –La chica subió la mirada, sonrió y asintió -¿quieres pizza? –le pregunto con fingida calma, Sekai volvió a asentir y se fueron tomados de las manos hasta la pizzería del centro comercial, al llegar el empezó a buscar con la vista a Katsura hasta que la encontró caminando hacia una mesa junto al chico y una pizza mediana, hizo como si no los hubiera visto hasta que Sekai hablo.

-Mira, hay esta Katsura, ben vamos –y lo jalo de la mano, el plan estaba funcionando tal como el lo avía hecho -¿les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? –pregunto Sekai a la pareja quienes negaron al mismo tiempo, y estos les hicieron un lugar para que se sentaran, al parecer el chico se llamaba Hayato y tenia aproximadamente tres meces saliendo con Kotonoha, el castaño se paro de la mesa para ir al baño y Makoto se excuso diciendo que iría a lavarse la manos, cuando llegaron al baño estos estaban totalmente solos lo cual le facilito la situación al pelinegro.

-Aléjate de Kotonoha –dijo sin más ni menos Makoto obteniendo totalmente la atención del ojiazul.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? No me hagas reír –le respondió en un tono burlón, su vos era grave y suave para cualquier oído.

-Ella no siente nada por ti, ella aun me ama –le explico con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Puedo vivir con eso –se encogió de hombros, al parecer no le importaba lo que el Itou le decía, se volteó dándole la espalda al chico causando la molestia de este, de un rápido movimiento, Makoto lo tomo del pelo chocándolo contra el espejo causando que este se rompiera en pequeños trozos y otros grandes, de un rápido movimiento el pelinegro tomo uno de los pedazos grandes clavándoselo a Hayato en el estomago, la sangre empezó a salir por la boca del ojiazul y luego soltó un quejido de dolor, barios hombres, entre ellos los de seguridad, entraron al cuarto de baño encontrándose con esa escena, Makoto abrió los ojos como platos arrepintiéndose de lo que avía hecho, pero antes de poder decir algo, los de seguridad se le lanzaron en cima inmovilizándolo en el piso, luego unos paramédicos llegaron a la escena llevándose al herido, cuando lo llevaban hacia la patrulla de policía pudo divisar a Kotonoha llorando y siendo consolada por Sekai, esta se dio cuenta de su mirada sobre ella, y sin gesto alguno, con el seño fruncido, subió junto a Katsura a la ambulancia en donde estaba Hayato ya inconsciente.

-Estamos frente al centro comercial Fujimori, donde, apenas ayer ocurrió un suceso lamentable, el joven Makoto Itou de 16 años, hirió de gravedad al joven Hayato Hatsuro de la misma edad, al parecer el ataque fue causado por una oleada de celos por parte del agresor, no se sabe nada sobre el estado del joven Hatsuro, solo se sabe que la joven Katsura Kotonoha, novia de el agredido, esta desde en el hospital desde el suceso, un hecho lamentable para familia del agresor como para la del agredido, esperamos que no vuelva a pasar algo parecido –eso fue lo que pudo escuchar Makoto desde la cárcel en la que se encontraba, esperando el día de su juicio.

**¿Que les pareció? Esta ves Makoto fue el apuñalador, la verdad es que me canse de leer los fanfis que en realidad es lo mismo que paso en el anime, solo que con unos pensamientos.**

**¿Merezco review?**

**Agradecimientos para mi amiga Hitori-chan quien me ayudo para este oneshop.**

**Sean buenos por que es lo primero que hago, pero no lo ultimo.**


End file.
